duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Family 1
Family 1 is the'18'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 9 lessons and introduces family terms and adjectives, nouns and pronouns in the genitive case. Grammar Notes The Genitive Case The genitive case is roughly the equivalent of the English expressions involving the word "of" such as "the colour of your eyes" or "a lot of water". Words in the genitive case occur frequently, as the objects of many verbs, adjectives, prepositions, constructions of nouns and noun phrases, adverbs of quantity and numbers. Note in standard declension tables, the genitive is the second case. The tables below show genitive after accusative because the accusatives have already been introduced in earlier skills. Demonstrative Adjective "That" Adjectives, Hard endings Adjectives which modify a noun in the genitive also change to the genitive form to agree. Adjectives, Soft endings Lessons Lesson 1 *''To je jeho matka'' = That is his mother *''Staráme se o svoje rodiny'' = We take care of our families *''František má velkou rodinu'' = Frantisek has a big family *''Jsem tvůj otec'' = I am your father *''Matky se starají o své děti'' = Mothers take care of their children *''Znám jeho matku'' = I know your mother *''Jsou to rodiny bez otců'' = They are families without fathers *''Oni jsou bez nás a my jsme bez nich'' = They are without us and we are without them *''Proč tady jsou bez rodin'' = Why are they here without families *''Je to rodina bez otce'' = It is a family without a father Lesson 2 *''Proč tady nejsou synové Žofie'' = Why are Žofie's sons not here *''Otec se dívá na své syny'' = The father is looking at his sons *''To je hrad mé dcery'' = That is my daughter's castle *''Žofie je dcera Kateřiny'' = Žofie is Kateřina's daughter *''Znám syna Kateřiny'' = I know Kateřina's son *''Matěj je přítel našich synů'' = Matěj is a friend of our son's *''Matěj je syn našich přátel'' = Matěj is a son of our friend *''Jejich syn zná dceru Kateřiny'' = Our son knows Kateřina's daughter *''Kateřina a můj syn jsou přátelé'' = Kateřina and my son are friends Lesson 3 *''Kdo je otec té dívky'' = Who is the girl's father *''Mnoho dětí nezná svého otce'' = Many (A lot of) children do not know their fathers *''František není otec těch chlapců'' = František is not the boys' father *''Kdo je matka těch chlapců'' = Who is the boys' mother *''Kateřina má mnoho dětí'' = Kateřina has a lot of children Lesson 4 *''Matěj má mladou ženu'' = Matěj has a young wife *''Matěj a František jsou dědečci'' = Matěj and František are grandfathers *''Kateřina a Žofie jsou babičky'' = Kateřina and Žofie are grandmothers *''Kateřina je jejich babička'' = Kateřina is their grandmother *''Máme rádi svoje dědečky'' = We like our grandfathers *''František je její dědeček'' = František is her grandfather *''Ten strom je pro tvoji babičku'' = That tree is for your grandmother *''Mám mladého dědečka'' = I have a young grandfather *''Jsou to jména našich babiček a dědečků'' = These are the names of our grandfather and grandmother *''Naše babička je dobrá žena'' = Our grandmother is a good woman Lesson 5 *''Má sestru?'' = Does she have a sister *''Čí on je bratr??'' = Whose brother is he *''Máš vdanou sestru??'' Do you have a married sister *''Matěj má mnoho sester?'' = Matěj has many sisters *''Je vdaná'' = She is married *''Je ženatý'' = He is married *''To je moje sestra'' = That is my sister *''To jména bratrů Kateřiny'' = These are the names of Kateřina's brothers *''Máš sestry nebo bratry?'' = Do you have sisters or brothers *''Mé sestry jsou vdané'' = My sisters are married *''Mám ženatého bratra'' = I have a married brother Lesson 6 *''Kateřina má mnoho bratranců'' = Kateřina has many cousins *''Kateřina a Žofie jsou tety Matěje'' = Kateřina and Žofie are Matěj's aunts *''František je tvůj strýc'' = František is your uncle *''Ta dívka má mnoho strýců'' = That girl has many uncles (genitive is used when quantifying) *''Ano, jsem tvá sestřenice'' = Yes I am your cousin *''Matěj je její mladý bratranec'' = Matěj is her young cousin *''Mám mnoho tet'' = I have many aunts (genitive is used when quantifying) *''Žofie má mladého strýce'' = Žofie has a young uncle *''Kateřina má mnoho sestřenic'' = Kateřina has many cousins *''Matěj a František jsou bratranci'' = Matěj and František are cousins *''Moje teta je mladá žena'' = My aunt is a young woman *''Hledám svou tetu'' = I am looking for my aunt Lesson 7 *''Bojím se své manželky'' = I am afraid of my wife (genitive required for some verbs like bojím se) *''Moje sestra se bojí myší'' = My sister is afraid of mice *''Jaká jsou jména tvých dcer'' = What are your daughters' names (dcer is genitive form) *''Je jich mnoho'' = There are many of them *''Bojíte se o svou manželku'' = Are you afraid for your wife *''My se jich nebojíme'' = We are not afraid of them *''Auto svých rodičů nevidím'' = I cannot see my parent's car *''Kde je auto mých rodičů'' = Where is my parent's car *''Hledám dům svých rodičů'' = I am looking for the house of my parents *''Jsou to ženy mých bratrů'' = These are my brother's wives Lesson 8 *''Já se jejích rodičů nebojím'' = I am not afraid of her family *''Kdy se berou'' = When are they getting married *''Beru si její sestru'' = I am marrying her sister *''Bereme si její bratry'' = We are marrying her brothers *''Vašich slov si vážím'' = I appreciate your words *''Kateřina si bere Františka'' = Kateřina is marrying František *''Vážíš si jí'' = Do you respect him *''Koho si bere ona?'' = Who is she marrying *''Já se vašich bratrů nebojím'' = I am not afraid of your brothers *''Matěj si váží svého otce'' = Matěj respects his father Lesson 9 *''Kateřina si svojí matky váží'' = Kateřina respects her mother *''To je medvěd mojí tety'' = That is my aunt's bear *''Oni se ptají na vaši babičku'' = She is asking your grandmother *''Ptáte se svojí dcery'' = Are you asking your daughter *''Tvojí holky se ale neptáme'' = But we are not asking your girl *''On se ptá naší sestry'' = He is asking our sisters *''Ptá se vaší ženy'' = He is asking your wife *''Ptá se naší matky'' = He is asking our mother *''Vaší manželky se bojím'' = I am afraid of your wife References